A Stendy Love Story
by X2PRO4UX
Summary: Stan thought Kenny dating Wendy would be better than him dating Wendy. Stan set both of them up and they begin dating. What happens when Kenny continuously cheats on her 6 month later. I know i suck at summaries THIS IS A STENDY STORY some Creek, Kyman


Btw This is my first story so the quality wouldn't be the greatest.

Mostly written in Stan and Wendy's POV

I do not own any characters from south park. They all belong to try parker and matt stone.

 **Stan's POV**

 **Everything about my life has been going smoothly.**

"Stanley, It's time to wake up!" My mom yells yells at me from downstairs.

"Coming" I yelled back

I glance at my clock and it reads 7:24. Oh shit i'm going to be late from my first day of highschool I thought. I swiftly jumped out of bed went to my drawer, and picked up a pair of blue jean and a white t shirt and started changing out of my pajamas.

Hi my name is Stan Marsh, I am a 14 year old teenager just about to start my freshman year of highschool. I recently broke up with my girlfriend Wendy Testaburger 2 months before the summer. I have sparkling light blue eyes, that can pierce through anyone's soul. I mean i've been told by Kyle, Butters and even fatass himeself, Eric Theodore Cartman that my eyes are just quiet franquality pure. What's so good about my eyes they're just a little bit more shiny and lighter than everyone else.

I was head over heels in love with Wendy Testaburger and she probably felt the same with me. We were dating for 4 years and she kept nagging on about spending a little more time with her outside of school. I tried my best but in the end I only went out with her once a week. I also noted the man whore Kenny Mccormick developed a thing for Wendy. I thought Wendy deserved a real boyfriend that would happily spent time with her. So I set both of them up and without them noticing me and surprisingly after 3 attempts of them going out on a secret date,Wendy broke up with me for Kenny. I gave up my happiness for Kenny

I am still currently wearing my signature red and blue poofball hat. I don't even know why the hell I am still wearing this same pitiful hat from fourth grade. All the people I knew from South Park Elementary stopped wearing their hats in sixth grade because of the sudden weather change. Every year it just keeps getting warmer and warmer, is this from global warming? Nah, I don't believe in global warming it's just all bull shit you are taught from school. That is what everyone else thought, but the truth was Cartman was pissed off because his cheesy poofs weren't being delivered in time because of "bad weather". Cartman dragged me and Kyle along with him to a crazy adventure. Eventually we somehow managed to bribe Jesus to make it a little bit warmer just so he can eat his GODDAMN CHEESY POOFS! Why did I even support him. After elementary school I think all the crazy stuff happening to south park finally stopped.

After i finished getting dressed i quickly went to the washroom to brush my teeths.

I slowly walked downstairs, being barbanded with the delicious smell of bacon and eggs. I see my mother making breakfast and my dad in the kitchen reading the morning newspaper. I walked towards the kitchen and took a seat right next to my dad

"Hello Stanley, breakfast is ready" my mom tells me

I finish eating my breakfast, picked up my bag, said goodbye to my parents and headed to the bus stop. I met up with my friends since preschool; Kenny, Kyle, and Cartman

"Hey Kyle" I greeted with a casual voice

"Hey Stan how's your summer been?" Kyle asked me with a Monotone voice

"Huh Why so stale khall?"

"Shut up Cartman" Kenny replied defending Kyle

Eventually Kenny and Cartman gets into a huge argument in a result of insulting each other by saying your poor and fat the usual piece of crap. After 5 minutes of them arguing the bus came ready to take them to their first day of high school

 **Author's Note**

This is my first EVER story sooooo DON'T JU3GE M3

This is taking hours to write so i was thinking of doing a script format instead of making it soooo long. I kinda rushed this story out sooooo…

Tell me if i should continue like this or change it to like a script format

BTW this is a stendy story

Wendy's POV next chapter


End file.
